


Fantasies // dnf/dreamnotfound/gream

by whatthehellamidoing



Category: mcyt
Genre: DreamSMP - Freeform, M/M, MCYTober (Video Blogging RPF), firstfanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:55:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29562219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatthehellamidoing/pseuds/whatthehellamidoing
Summary: dnf fanfic, karlnap and skephalo might make appearances but idk yet..Dream's therapist tells him to use romantic scenarios to fall asleep and while it works, it's at a price. They cause Dream to develop feelings for his best friend, George..Heatwaves was a big inspiration for this so partial credits to tbhyourlame!
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 

Dream was pulled back to reality harshly in the form of Sapnap yelling.  
“You bitch, Dream!”  
“Huh?” The sandy haired boy was still slightly drowsy and not fully aware of what was going on. He rubbed his temples to try and focus himself.  
“Don’t play dumb with me! I’m stuck under some pistons that I’m sure is your idea of a trap.” Dream smirked. He had in fact forgotten about that trap which only made it funnier that Sapnap had fallen into it.  
“I’d say it qualifies as a trap under anyone’s standards considering the fact your trapped in it.” Retorted a laughing George, making Dream giggle too.  
“This isn’t funny! I can’t get out!” This, of course, only makes Dream and George laugh harder. Even Bad can be heard suppressing laughter. Dream rolled his eyes and replied,  
“Yeah, that’s kinda the whole point Sap, you’re trapped.” They were playing a strange minecraft mod where everyone had spawned on one corner of the world and had fifteen minutes to set up traps, then they all had a list of things they had to get from the other areas. It was an impressive bit of coding from Bad, but, like usual, most of the entertainment came from the players’ interactions. Dream glanced up to the upper left corner to check the score board. He, like usual, was winning, closely followed by Bad in second. George was in last, but he was rapidly gaining on Sapnap since he was still stuck under Dream’s pistons.  
“Haha! Yes!” Bad’s points ticked up signifying that he had found one of his objectives and tying him with Dream.  
“Shit.” Dream hadn’t been paying attention.

“Language!” George laughed again and Dream felt the annoyingly familiar butterflies in his stomach. He hated it. Dream hated how easily George could do that to him, make make him lose his train of though and focus by doing something as simple as laughing.  
A few minutes later Bad and Dream finish their objectives, with Dream trailing by only seconds. He made excuse after excuse, carefully avoiding the actual reason he lost. George. Dream had been distracted by him the whole game. The way he said his name, the way Dream could hear his smile as he talked, no matter how hard he tried Dream couldn’t block him out. Stupid insomnia he thought. Dream glanced back at his monitor long enough to see that Sapnap and George were still playing and Bad was cheering them on. Without stopping to consider the consequences, Dream opened twitch and navigated to George’s stream.  
George was immersed in the game. Dream could knew by the tell tale frantic clicking of his mouse and keyboard. Dream’s eyes flicked up to the score again and he wondered why George was so anxious. He was winning by quite a lot; Dream’s trap must have really slowed Sap down. As much as he tries to focus on the game, Dream finds his eyes constantly drawn to the face cam in the lower left corner. He knew what George looked like. Dream had known him for years, but recently he had started to see him differently. George’s eyes, which Dream had always seen as simple and plain because of their common brown color, now mesmerized him. George’s smile now gave him butterflies, despite that fact Dream used to joke about his straight teeth. All because of that stupid sleep tactic.  
A few years ago, Dream was diagnosed with insomnia. It wasn’t surprising, he had guessed that he had it, the doctors just confirmed his suspicions. What they weren’t able to do was help him. Since he was already on ADHD meds, he wasn’t able to take anything make him sleep better, at least, that’s what the doctors had said. Something about them clashing and having dangerous side affects. So, since he couldn’t take meds, Dream started going to therapy. They tried almost everything, all of the sleeping tactics she knew, from count breathing to weighted blankets, but nothing seemed to work.  
As the dark circles under Dream’s eyes grew, his therapist began to get desperate. Finally she told Dream something she said was an unprofessional tactic. Imagining things to help sleep. Sure, they had tried imagining before, as in thinking about his daily routine, but this time she told him to picture a romantic scenario. She told him it didn’t have to be with a real person, but it didn’t work for Dream with a made up person. This tactic did the trick. Unfortunately, Dream can only sleep if he uses it now. Can you guess who the person in his fantasies is?  
“Haha! In your face!” Shouted George as he collected his final item.  
“Shut up. That trap really slowed me down.” Dream started realizing Sapnap was talking about his trap and that they were expecting him to say something.  
“Well George looks like you owe your bronze medal to me, huh?” George laughed as Sapnap retorted,  
“A little late with that one Dreamy.” Dream cursed himself for not being quicker.  
“Yeah you okay Dream? You seem a little out of it today.” Added Bad in his polite fashion.  
“..even let Bad beat him in the challenge”  
“Hey!”  
“I’m fine; just tired. It’s like 2am here.”  
“That’s right! I forgot about the time difference.” This made Dream smile. George NEVER remembered the time differences.  
“You can leave if you want, get some sleep.” Bad said giving Dream the exit ticket he was looking for.  
“Okay, I will. Talk to you guys tomorrow?”  
“For sure! Bye Dream!”  
“Cya!”  
“Byeeeeeee!”  
Dream left the call and let out a breath of relief. He loved those guys, but he just wasn’t in the mood for too much today. The sandy haired boy put in earbuds and sat back in his chair.  
Now playing: Sweater Weather

“Head in the clouds but my gravity’s centered…”

A/N  
I have no idea if ADHD and sleep meds have issues together, I just needed a reason he couldn’t take melatonin or something. Not meant to offend anyone! Also, none of the cover or chapter cover art is mine!

1012 Words! (I’m proud of that)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:  
“Bye Sappy! Bye Bad!”

George signed off the call around half an hour later and ended stream.

“Okay that’s it for tonight chat! Love you guys!” 

Right as he clicked the end stream button he saw a dono from Dream pop up with the message,

“Did you just say you loved me???” 

George rolled his eyes at that and was about to respond when his request processed and the screen went black. Right. He had just ended stream. Wait, wasn’t Dream going to bed? Maybe he was having trouble sleeping, or, more likely, the he had lied about being tired. To be fair, George had done the same thing to leave the call.  
Streaming and playing Minecraft was never as fun once Dream left. He wasn’t that much fun today though, thought George. Dream had been very quiet and spacey today, and George knew he had been using the time as an excuse. He had known Dream way too long to be fooled by that. George thought back to all the time he had spent playing with Dream late at night, and all the times Dream had told him the next day that he had pulled an all nighter just to play with him or Sapnap. Yeah, something was up. Just text and ask him, duh! That’s what a good friend would do. Yeah. Friend. That’s all George wanted to be. A good friend.

Dream <3  
Me: U ok? U seemed a little off today and don’t say u were just tired cuz we both kno that’s not tru  
Dream: I’m fine, just had a lot on my mind  
Me: Wanna talk about it?  
Dream: Not atm   
Dream: Thanks for asking tho :)  
Me: Ok  
Me: I’m always here if u want to  
Dream: I’ll keep that in mind  
Dream: I’m actually tired now so imma try and get some sleep  
Me: Goodnight dreamy <3

Oh god was that weird? That was totally weird, George fretted. Is that now something friends tell eachother? What if he knows now? No, I’m overthinking this, thought George. Saying goodnight is a perfectly normal thing for friends to do. George heard his phone buzz twice from across the room signifying that Dream had replied to him.

Dream: Night-night Georgie <3

George felt his face heat up and butterflies race across his stomach before he could stop them. This was the part that wasn’t normal. The butterflies, the blush, George knew you weren’t supposed to react this way to a goodnight text from your friend, but he couldn’t help himself. He’d deal with that issue later. At the moment, the brown haired boy just flopped back onto his bed and lay there with a goofy smile plastered across his face. Finally he rolled over, smiled at the text one last time, then shuffled his playlist and fell asleep.

Now Playing: Mr. Loverman  
“...I’m headed straight for the floor”

A/N: Not me being excited over 13 hits lol. Also, a much shorter chapter this time, but I wanted to write George’s POV.   
503 Words


	3. Chapter 3

Dream woke up to almost blinding sunlight. Grumbling, the sandy haired boy rolled out of bed, violently pulled the curtains shut, then promptly fell back asleep. It was to early to be awake. Many would’ve found the excessive sunlight strange, considering it was late January, but to the Florida man was used to the warm temperatures.   
About an hour later Dream dragged himself out of bed and immediately logged on to Minecraft. He was competing in a MCC tournament today and wanted to get as much practice as he could in before it started. Of course, Dream had decided the best time to practice was an hour before it started. Classic. To be fair, he had done the same thing in high school and still passed all of his classes and there’s a reason he didn’t go to college. As it turned out, he wasn’t the only one cramming in some last minute practice. When he logged in to their parkour practice realm, he saw that both Sapnap and George were active too. Before he could get started practicing two messages appeared in the chat. 

GeorgeNotFound: DREAM!!! HI!!  
Sapnap: discord. vc 4. talk strategy. now.   
Chuckling Dream navigated to discord and opened the correct call. 

“Hi Dream!”  
“What’s up George?”  
“Oh my god.”  
“Jeeeesus.”  
“Uhhh what?” Had he done something wrong? Dream wondered. He just said hi, right? The sandy haired boy racked his brain for what he could’ve done to upset them in less than a minute.  
“Did you get a new mic or something?” George asked. Oh. Dream let out a relieved laugh.  
“No I just woke up. You like my morning voice Georgie?”  
“What?! No I- uh…” George stuttered, his blush obvious in his voice. The two younger boys burst out laughing at his discomfort.   
“So is that a yes?” Dream teased.  
“Well I don’t know about George, but I definitely like your morning voice Dreamy.” Replied Sapnap jokingly.  
“Oh my god Sapnap.”  
“Wait how did you just wake up? It’s like 3 pm.”  
“Time differences George. Time differences.”  
“Oh right. Sorry I forgot.”  
“Like always.” Muttered Sapnap voicing Dream’s exact thought.  
“What- I don’t ALWAYS forget.”  
“Yeah you do.” Said Dream and Sapnap at the same time.  
“I have no idea what you guys are talking about.” Retorted George stubbornly.  
“George, you’ve known me and Sapnap for years now and you still accidentally call us at 3am because you can’t remember the time zones.”  
“Us? George you’ve never called me in the middle of the night!” Said Sapnap pretending to be offended.  
“He hasn’t? I just assumed he did it to you too but I guess I’m just special.”  
“You’re really not. Plus I’ve only done that like three times-”  
“Four.”  
“You’ve been keeping track, huh?”  
“Of Course I have Georgie. I always enjoy our late night calls.” Said Dream without thinking. Shit. That was rule number one. Never sound too serious. Hopefully George hadn’t noticed the change in his tone.  
“I’m feeling very left out.” interjected Sapnap before George had then chance to respond. “You really do have a soft spot for Dream, Gogy.”  
“I- wha- okay I’m leaving. You guys are being idiots.”  
“Nooo George wait-”

*bloop* came the noise signifying that George had left the call. Simultaneously, the younger boys burst into laughter for the second time that day.  
“I should probably leave this call too. I have to get some practice in before the tournament.”   
“Wooooow Dream. Ditching me as soon as your boyfriend leaves. Real class-”  
“Bye Sapmap.”

*bloop*

They practiced for a bit on the courses, and even worked on some PVP before Sapnap called them back to discord for more “strategy talk”. As it turned out, the youngest didn’t have any strategies planned and had been hoping the other boys would know what to do. They had a very productive meeting in which Dream and Sapnap teased George, Sapnap complained that he was third wheeling, and absolutely no strategies were made.  
Finally, it was time for the tournament. Dream didn’t really expect to win this one, but he knew the viewers would love his team. For the first time ever, the Dream Team would be competing together in an MCC tournament. Usually, only one of them would stream at a time, as not to bore the viewers, but because it was a Minecraft Championship they would all be live today. Dream sighed, shook off the nerves that always came before he went live, and clicked to start the stream. 

“Hellooooo everyone! As many of you know today is the long awaited Dream Team Minecraft Championship!”  
“Today I will be speedrunning winning with my favorite person ever, GeorgeNotFound.”  
“And Sapnap who I love even more than George. Also, according to YouTube statistics, 69 percent of my viewers aren’t actually subscribed, so if you love Sapnap too, sub to him.” At this point, Dream was wheezing with laughter. Eventually he grabbed some water and managed to splutter,  
“What? That doesn’t make any sense..whatever. How did you join the call without me noticing?”  
“We joined right as you started your intro so you wouldn’t hear-”  
“We’re magicians.” Dream rolled his eyes.  
“Thanks Sapmap.”  
“So Dreamy-boo-” George started but was cut of by the sound of Dream choking on his water.  
“Dreamy-boo?!?”  
“Just thought I’d try it out.” Replied George his smirk evident.  
“Okay lovebirds, let’s join the game and yell at Bad to get on the call. I can see that he’s on the server, and I did enough third wheeling this morning.” The chat erupted in questions on what had happened that morning, but the three boys wisely chose to ignore them.

After Bad joined the call and some casual smack talk with Techno and Tommy, the tournament was about to begin,  
3…

2…

1!

Now playing: Speedrun Music

“DUDUDUDUDUDU…”

A/N: Thank you so much for 12 kudos! The time zones are going to be very off because I am lazy and it works better for the story line if I just make them up. Kind’ve a filler chapter with lots of dialog but fun to write.   
1004 Words!


End file.
